


The Moonless Sky

by Heyimsilverrr



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: They loved each other but they knew they could never be. They would always be hiding keeping what they had for each other a secret. So she made a decision in which broke her heart and his in half. But she had another, someone who could give her what she needed and well give her the life she always wanted. But yet her heart, so complex it even defies her still yearns for him.





	The Moonless Sky

They loved each other but they knew they could never be. They would always be hiding keeping what they had for each other a secret. So she made a decision in which broke her heart and his in half. But she had another, someone who could give her what she needed and well give her the life she always wanted. But yet her heart, so complex it even defies her still yearns for him.

She misses his small smile as she would slowly sway to his beautiful melodies. The way he would be shy to his deformity but she nevertheless felt it was charming. She felt more with herself with him, to let her voice carry in the damp caves in which he hid in. But there was a part of her that always knew that she could never be with him. She could never be the women she was meant to and is with him. 

When Raoul asked for her hand she knew she could not refuse. She had to move on from a love so daring to a man who she can learn to love with time. It broke her heart to see him broken and opened like he was. But she forced herself to look away, to run the opposite in which she wanted to run. 

She has and will never forget him. His careful hands as he would compose music into the night. Making his tormented life into something as beautiful as his music. But yet again she wishes that she is able to forget him and his being. She wants to move on from that life in which was another time. But she cant and part of her wont, not for the world ahead of her. For if there was ever a chance, she would follow anywhere he lead. She will be his light for he will be her darkness, they will cancel eachother out making eachother invisible to the world.

Only God knows how it pains her that she has to go against her heart and go with her mind. But deep inside she knows that this will be best for her, to marry and have a life without song and dance.

A year has passed in which the events have been orchestrated, and ultimately destroyed my beloved home. The place in which I felt most at home and at peace with myself. At that time I was the most famous soprano in the world, only because of him. I look at the piano at which I sit at in this small library. The ivory keys almost screaming at me to play them, to feel the smooth surface of each key. I sigh thinking of the melodies in which I can make, to sing along, to let me heart soar. But I can't even bare to make myself sing one note.

I move away from to piano with a heavy, saddening sigh. I look around the small library as if it is the first time seeing this room. It has been a year since I have been coming to this quiet corner of the rather large home. With a swift motion I am standing up and moving out the heavy door into the dark hall. Raoul left for the night, saying we cant be in the same house on our wedding night. So I am alone, to my thoughts. 

My mind automatically thinks about him, the man in the white mask. The man in which I love but could never truly have without it being a secret. The man that gave me my voice and allowed for me to sore like a bird in flight. The very man who gave everything to me then more.

“Miss. Daae your dinner is ready.” The young maid says with a small smile as she walks away, part of me will never get used to servants. But it is only customary for the wealthy to have them which I find so strange.

“Actually I was going to find you elizabeth. I am in need of a horse to Paris.” I smile at her hoping I do not look as nervous as I am.

With a nod she runs off as I make my way up to my room Raoul gave to me when I had absolutely nothing but the clothes in which I wore. Part of me will always love Raoul for he was my love in a life in which has been passed. He is the one in which rebuilt me up from the destruction of the opera house. But I still need to find him, the phantom, Erik, to see him one last time before I am wed to the man who rebuilt me. I need to see him before I have other things on my mind than just him. 

I put on my heavy cloak as a horse drawn carriage pulls in front of our home, grand and mighty that it is. I make way down the stone stairs and out in the cold winter air. The ride in itself was an awful one, with the bumping on rocks and the smell of the countryside. But the second the horses enter the city, I feel at home and at peace, near people who know of me but not of my looks. The driver stops in front of the old opera house leaving in the dust. 

I pull my cloak closer to my shivering body as I enter the now deserted opera. Today it would have been bustling with people from all walks of life to see a wonderful show of heartbreak, triumphs, and muses. I would be still practicing my routine with my peers as we get ready to go on stage. But that was another life, one that seems so long ago.

I push open the old wooden door making mice scurry into the depths of the darkness. What once used to be golden and grand now is something magled and of hell origin. Almost every window broken with the shards of glass on the floor, making it seem as if there is diamonds on the ground. I continue to make my up the grand staircase with my dress dragging in the thin layer of dirt. I think of a time not so long ago, a time in which I let my heart ring true to my word. But that moment is gone, far gone.

The theater is as how I remember it, as grand as one may think with the beautiful artwork on the ceiling and the chandler that now resides on the floor. I make my way through the cobwebs in the aisles, the very aisles that I used to run up and down when I was just a child. I can almost hear the distant echo of laughter throughout the theater. 

I finally start to climb onto the stage, automatically feeling most at home. My heart starts beating fast as I stare out into the empty seats thinking of a time long ago, a time in which my voice rang throughout these halls. I smile at the memory of pure adrenaline, the first time I ever sang in front of an audience, that is besides my angel of music.

I force myself away from the memory that I will always hold dear as I move into backstage. Now full of webs and dust making it seem dirtier than I would have liked. But I keep moving into the place in which I slept. The place in which I learned how to dance to the music that is being composed. The place that gave me warmth when my papa had died. This place used to be bustling with noise and work now is silent and still. A place where I met my angel of music. I move towards the main suit, the suit in which I first met and fell in love with him. 

The door was hesitant to open, groaning as I pushed the heavy oak door with all my strength. A cold rush of air blew past me as I entered the room of darkness. With its bright pink no turned into a dirty color. The air smells like the cave in which he lived in, in which he called his home. I move to the mirror that is now broken, caved in from the riots that day.

I step through making sure my dress won't get snagged on the broken glass. The long twisting hall was dark and cold, sinister and menacing. I pull my cloak closer to my body as I push further into the darkness. Part of me has no idea why I am doing this to myself, this was my past, Raoul is my future. But I keep moving onward to find him, to see his face one last time.

I finally make it to his own heaven, a place in which he made beautiful music as well as art. I look at the piano in which he would play small happy melodies when I was with him. I smile at the small memory of him laughing as I tried to get him to dance with me. How that was such simple times, times of love just being blossomed. Then there was the times of lust and want that almost pierced the vale of no return. I remember the need, the want for him and only him of our pure young love.

I look up to see a small crack to see a sliver of the darkened sky. No stars. No moon. The air around me is quiet as I step closer to the ancient piano. The ivory keys starting to turn yellow in the small candle light I have with me. I look at all the music sheets that are sprawled on the top of the piano. I pick up one of his masterpieces, seeing the notes scrawled on the paper. I smile at the powerful words in which hide in the music, which was ultimately meant for me. I read of love and the power behind it, the heartbreak that will ultimately come with it.

I hear movement behind me making me drop some music but a hand grabs it before it could drop on the ground. I look behind me to see him tall and proud in the dim candle light behind him. His shoulders broad as if he wanted to intimidate me with his tall, wirely structure.

“Why are you here?” He whispers so quietly that not even the caves made it into an echo. His face is hidden but I can tell he is pained by the sight of me.

“I needed to see you one last time, before time has run out.” I whisper back to him taking a step forward. 

We just stand there in the cold dark cave as silence engulfs us with a swift painless motion. I hear him swallow as he looks over my face. His gaze strong and piercing makes me more intriguing as I breath in the scent of him. The smell of the burnt candles, ink and books, the smell of home nevertheless. I start to take a step towards him, putting my hand up just slightly. He takes a step backward turning his back to me with a deep shuddering breath.

“You are shaking, follow me where it is warmer.” He says walking away into the darkness with only the sound of his footsteps in his wake.

Without question I follow him into the darkness beyond. Part of me knows wherever he leads I will always follow him even if it takes me beyond anywhere I have ever been. We reach the end of the hall where there was warmth radiating from the small fireplace. He sits down in his grand chair looking into the fire which is dwindling with every breath. The glow hits his left side of the face in a warm orange. I move closer to him unbuttoning my cloak shrugging it off placing it on the chair opposite of him. He doesn't look at me as his voice begins to move throughout the room.

“Now tell me how you knew I was here.” He says picking up a glass of whiskey still not looking at me as he drinks.

I sigh as I move to pour myself a glass of the dark brown liquid that I always hated, that is until now. I sit down across from him as he looks at surprised in my actions. I sip down the strong liquid feeling the slow burn on its way down. But part of me likes the warmth that radiates throughout my body making me calm ever so slightly.

“Part of me always knew that you weren't dead.-” I whisper as I try to hold back the tears that threaten to spill over onto my cheek. “- I just needed to see you, to know you are okay.” 

He looks at me then as the light from the fire flickers next to us. His eyes look at me with such conflicting emotions but most of all I see something that resembles of love. He takes another drink and slams the glass on the table next to him making me jump. I watch him bring his hand to his face as if he is to think about how to respond. He shifts towards the warmth of the fire as I lean closer to him.

“Always so stubborn.” He forces himself to laugh making his large room echo slightly. He stands up to go pour himself more of the drink before he talks again. “So I hear you are to be married tomorrow.” He tips back his drink draining all of its contents. 

“That's why I am here.” I whisper standing up pushing my skirts out of the way.

I walk over to him as he stands gripping the table as if that is the only thing holding him up. I bring my hand up to touch his shoulder, broad and strong. At a simple glance one would think that he weak and sickly, but he is the complete opposite. He looks down at my hand and then he looks me in the eye. He moves and takes my hand in his, examining it as if he has never done so before. He dwells at my fingertips, tracing the fine lines on my hand.

“Erik, I must leave before it gets to late.” I whisper into the darkness as the fire blows out. The darkness concealing his face, but I knew how he felt. That painful recognition of which we could never be with each other, not freely that is. 

He started to let go in defeat and the agonizing truth that what we have could never blossom into anything more then what if’s. I move my hand to cradle his face making him lean into my touch. I then gently take off his mask, something bold of me to do for I know how he is disgusted with his own face. But he did not resist as I let it fall to the ground with a small thud into the darkness. I then kiss him, something as light as a feather. He pulls me closer for there was an urgent need and want to be closer to each other.

We both stumble to his bed, tripping over shoes being taken off and the darkness around us. But of us don't say word as his coat falls to the ground. I sigh as he pushes fallen strands of hair from my neck as he begins to kiss down to my shoulder. I feel his hands at my back untying the strings to my corset before I could refuse.

“Erik.” I plead as he pulls away as if he did something wrong. “We shouldn't be doing this. I am to be married tomorrow.” I whisper into the darkness, recognizing the horrible truth.

He moves away understanding of such simple strong words being spoken into the dark room. But I kiss him, pushing aside that guilt of what may to come with tomorrow. Soon we both come to be one. Just a woman and a man in love with bond that is unbreakable.

We both declare our love without saying a word. His touch sends fire through my veins making me want more, to take more than I can ever deserve from this man. The cold wind hits our sweating bodies making us shiver into each other. He moans out my name into my ear as I kiss him with such urgency I never knew I had. He grabbed me tighter, kissed me harder than ever before.  
Alas we both fall onto the bed with a small sigh into the dark. Not one of us saying a word, nor did we want to. For we have declared all we ever felt towards each other in such a simple way. I face towards him, breathing him in. His fingertips trace my leg on to my hip, he gently follows the curve of my waist.

“So beautiful.” He mutters into the dark as I pull closer to him. 

I kiss him again, something soft and delicate that could almost last forever. He kiss me back pushing his hands into my hair as I move to be on top of him. I gently touch his face making him pull away just slightly. I kiss his cheek making him cringe just a bit. I pull away placing my hands on either side of his cheek.

“I have decided Erik, I made my choice.” I whisper into the darkness of the night.

I feel his arms wrap around me pulling himself to be over me. He kisses me with so much passion and need. The urgency between overcomes us as we go deeper into the night. I feel him everywhere. With each touch becomes more intoxicating. With every breath we become more at peace with each other. Our love being spoken into the darkness, without words.  
When it was done we just looked at eachother, not being able to see what the other was thinking but we both knew, deep down. I move closer to him, feeling his warmth as he gently traces my upper arm. I know I can not marry Raoul, for I will never love him as I love this man in my arms. I do love him, I will forever love him. But I can't force myself into that unless Erik told me to or worse he left me with no word.

I begin to fall asleep being the most happy I have been in a very long time. The warmth of his body makes me feel at peace with the choices I had made tonight. His breath, his touch makes me feel as if I am home again. Reminds me of summertime, running through the grasses feeling the sun on my skin. I feel him pull me closer as I fall deeper into slumber.

I wake the next morning with the words already on my tongue, ready to tell him I can not marry Raoul. But I feel the cold and empty bed besides me. I sit up looking at the large room, with the fireplace lit but nothing else. My chest ached as I looked around the room undisturbed, knowing what happened. He left. 

Pulling the blanket with me I stood from the bed to the cold ground. I now know what I must do, I must go against what my heart is screaming at me to do and marry Raoul. I begin to pull on my stockings remembering how they came off. The laughter as he paused to pull each one off, as gentle as he could only making me laugh more into the still night. I tie my skirts to my waist as more memories come back, rushing in as if it was the sea, angry and mad. 

With a deep breath I pull on my heavy cloak, taking one last look at this small room. This small damp room became a place where I confessed to a love in which I never knew I had. As I leave I promise I will never come back here. For this is where my song took flight and this is where is crashed and burned. 

I walk through the labyrinth, touching the rough stones as I go. My mind wanders as I begin to think on where he is, why he left. But deep down I know the answer to my many questions. We could never be truly free, we must always stay hidden, away from the public’s degrading eye. That I must marry Raoul, raise a family and live the life I must live.

I leave the opera with one last look. To say goodbye to my past and a welcome to my future. I walk down the cobbled street with a small smile thinking of what might to come, but never forgetting the things that have happened in the dark.


End file.
